


deck the halls with boughs of holly

by mikeycliffords



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, first mashton fic ever how exciting, mashton !!!, u know what maybe i love mashton a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeycliffords/pseuds/mikeycliffords
Summary: “will you make a gingerbread house with me” + mashton
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016415
Kudos: 2





	deck the halls with boughs of holly

Michael didn’t like supermarkets one bit. They were stressful, and there were far too many people in them during the holidays. But Ashton had wanted to go, and Michael had scowled and pouted at him until his boyfriend let him sit in the car by himself, because apparently it was always good to compromise in relationships. And it was fun; he got to keep the engine on so he didn’t freeze to death by himself, which meant the radio could stay on and he could spend the entire time singing his heart out to Mariah Carey.

It seemed like Ashton was gone for fucking hours before he heard someone tapping on the window, and there he was in his stupid fucking hat and scarf, and one of Michael’s warmest jumpers that he’d stolen a little while ago as revenge for Michael always stealing his. In his arms was a box, and Michael didn’t have his glasses on so he couldn’t actually see what it was.

He leaned over, unlocking the door for his boyfriend since he was nice. “Hi,” he gave him a small, expectant smile. “Is that all you got?” He asked, giving him a confused look. “What is it?”

Ashton just gave him a grin. “Mikey, _will you make a gingerbread house with me?_ ”

Michael raised his brows, a teasing grin on his face. “I dunno, Ash. This is a big commitment. We’ve only been dating like, seven months and you’re already asking me to build a house with you.”

His boyfriend looked genuinely upset for a moment, until Michael laughed, causing him to gently smack his side. “So is that a no, then?”

He thought about it for a moment, shrugging. “I guess I can spare an evening of my ever so precious time to build a house with you. But you’ve gotta let me eat it after we’re done.” Ashton seemed like the type of person to want his gingerbread house up all the way up until Christmas, and pull a fit when anyone tried to dismantle it so it could be eaten.

Ashton nodded immediately. “Deal,” he passed the gingerbread house to Michael, so he could put it in his lap whilst Ashton started driving, pulling out of the car park and heading back to their flat.

It didn’t take long for them to get there, and before Michael knew it Ashton was parking the car again, and taking the box off of him because he ‘didn’t trust Michael to carry it without dropping it.’

(Michael was sort of offended, but maybe Ash had a point. He did have a bit of a tendency to forget he was even carrying something and then accidentally drop it.)

As soon as they’d actually gotten inside the flat, Ashton was already putting Michael to work. He'd trusted him to mix up the icing, whilst he sorted through the pieces of the gingerbread house and poured all of the different type of sweets into bowls. It was a lot of effort just for a dumb gingerbread house, but Michael wasn't complaining that much. It was kind of cute how much effort he was putting into it.

“Can we start building yet?” Michael asked, shamelessly dipping his finger into the icing and licking it off.

Ashton just frowned at him, blinking in confusion. “You― did you actually just do that?”

Michael giggled, dipping a different finger into the icing ― because he wasn't a monster, he wouldn’t double dip ― and leaning over to wipe it on Ashton’s nose. “Stop being grumpy, I was taste testing it.”

He leaned over the table, kissing the icing off of his boyfriend’s nose, giving him a soft smile.

Ashton’s cheeks flushed, like they always did whenever Michael gave him the smallest bit of attention, and he nodded. “We can, uh, start building. Sure.”

Michael just grinned, passing Ashton the bowl of icing. “Do you wanna be the architect?”

His boyfriend just gave him a confused look, head tilting to the side a little. “An architect is someone who plans a building, not someone who actually builds it, Mikey.”

“Oh. I knew that,” Michael pouted a little when Ash laughed at him, and poked his shoulder as revenge.

Michael hummed the Bob the Builder theme song whilst Ashton started sticking together the walls of their gingerbread house with icing, giving him a smitten smile every time he glanced over to make sure that his gremlin boyfriend wasn't stealing any of the sweets.

(Which he wasn’t. Yet.)

“Hey Ash?” He asked, putting in the pieces for his master plan to steal sweets without getting told off. “Can you make us tea? I’ll love you forever.”

Ashton just pouted a little. “You should love me forever anyway.”

Michael just stuck his tongue out at him, and then gave him a sweet smile when he headed off to the kitchen to make them tea. It was then that Michael decided to sneak his hand over to the bowl filled with various jelly sweets, snatching a handful and pulling his hand back as quickly as it’d moved.

It was almost a perfect plan. Almost.

What Michael didn’t count on was Ashton returning to the room before he was supposed to. “Hey, Mikey. How many sugars do you― what are you doing?”

His boyfriend was stood there, an empty mug in his hand that he’d carried through for god knows what reason, wearing the most scandalised expression that Michael had ever seen. He gave him an innocent smile, putting the sweets back on the table before putting his hands in the air as a form of surrender. “In my defence… I was left unattended?” It was a weak excuse, even Michael knew that.

“Michael,” Ashton said, sounding a little exasperated. “You can’t just eat all of the sweets, babe. The gingerbread house won’t have any decorations.”

Michael scrunched his nose up a little. “But if I’m gonna eat them eventually I might as well do it now.”

“No, Michael,” he shook his head. “Do you still want tea?”

“No,” he pouted, scowling at him and putting the sweets back. Michael was completely prepared to be angry at Ashton from withholding sweets from him. He was a nasty boyfriend.

He noticed Ashton rolling his eyes, stepping over to him and putting the mug down on the table. “Baby, stop being grumpy.” Ashton poked his side gently, getting nothing but a glare from Michael.

“Mikey,” Ashton frowned, looking gently upset before moving his hand again. Michael should’ve known that Ashton was going to tickle him. It was his solution for everything, honestly. He just tickled.

“Fuck off!” Michael squealed, squirming away from his boyfriend as he attacked his sides, pulling him closer and pinning him to his chest as he tickled him.

Ashton just grinned. Michael couldn’t see his face very well, but he knew he was grinning. He was a little shit. “Promise to stop being pouty and I’ll stop,” he laughed a little.

It took Michael a moment to even reply, since he felt like he couldn’t breathe whilst Ashton tickled him. He was about two seconds away from booting him in the dick and giving him the silent treatment as revenge. “I― fine, I promise,” he whacked his side, taking a moment to catch his breath once Ashton had stopped tickling him.

“If you tickle me again I’m dumping you,” he grumbled, stealing a sweet, because honestly fuck Ashton, he deserved sweets after being ruthlessly attacked.

“You wouldn’t dump me, you love me,” Ashton grinned, poking Michael’s side. Michael denied it, but as they both carried on quietly working on their gingerbread house, only speaking when one of them had a comment they wanted to share, they both knew he was right.

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired this is my [tumblr](https://mikeycliffords.tumblr.com/) i swear ill stop self promoting soon


End file.
